Clashing: Lovers and Fighters
by Pretend You Don't Know
Summary: Something's happened at a party, how will everyone react? [Daikeru]
1. The Feelings

Author Notes: I'm using their American names in this, so um... I've always thought the American versions of the Digidestined were usually different from the Japanese versions, so um... read and review!

By the way, here are their ages:

Cody: 14

Kari, T.K., and Davis: 16

Yolei and Ken: 17

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clashing: Lovers and Fighters**

**Part One: What's Going On**

**Chapter 1: The Feelings**

"I said you're not going with us!" Davis exclaimed at T.K. The glare they shared between each other was intense. Neither one of them backing down this time. Davis had taken one step too far in trying to overcome T.K.'s leadership. They had been fighting off and on now for about a month now. It was like an everlasting grudge between the two.

"I'm part of this team! I have every right to go!" T.K. exclaimed back. He wasn't about to back down and let Davis takeover this time. He knew his rights and he was going to fight for them.

"Damn it! T.K. Stop this nonsense!" Davis yelled back. Davis didn't T.K. To tag-along this time. He had no right in going with them, so he just needed to butt out.

"You two cut it out!" Yolei stepped in. She got in between the two teenaged boys. "I'm sick of this constant bickering! It's all you guys do know!"

T.K. And Davis both glared at each other and stepped back at the same time.

"Good, now T.K., if it makes you feel any better, then Cody and I can stay here with you," Yolei offered.

"Thanks but no thanks," T.K. replied. He looked at Davis and they shared one last glare before turning away from each other.

"Come on, Kari, let's get away from this wacko," Davis said. He took Kari by the arm and led her out of the room. But Kari being the one to not say her true feelings just went along with it. T.K. was going to step in, but then he just gave up on it.

"Aren't you going to follow them, T.K.?" Cody asked.

"Nah, let them have fun, I've got you two," T.K. said. He turned to the boy and girl in the room and smiled.

"You sure go through a lot of mood swings," Yolei stated. She smiled back as she was joking, but then again, she wasn't.

"It's all a part of being a teenager," T.K. joked. Everyone laughed.

------------------------------------------------

Davis and Kari arrived at the soccer game. Ken was in it, so they were all supposed to be there, until T.K. and Davis got into an argument about who was a better soccer player. Davis said it was himself, but T.K. insisted it was Ken. They both got mad at each other's opposition.

Kari and Davis watched eagerly. Davis began a conversation with Kari y first saying, "T.K. is wrong about Ken being a better soccer player, don't you agree, Kari?"

"Davis, I'm not taking sides on such a stupid argument, you both held well on your view, but I prefer to keep my own opinion to myself," she replied.

"Oh, come on," Davis pleaded. He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, but she didn't fall for it. She simply ignored him by cheering for Ken instead. This led Davis to believe that she agreed with T.K., then again, he could be wrong.

------------------------------------------------

"So why do you and Davis fight so much?" Yolei asked. They sat the High School Computer Room. They were all in the rolling computer chairs.

"To tell the truth, I hate fighting with him, I'd rather be more quiet, but every time he says something I don't agree with, I seem to get so mad," TK. explained. Cody and Yolei listened to him.

"I don't get it, why don't you just keep your mouth shut and let him rant?" Cody said.

"I would, but he's always acting like he's a leader, and he doesn't have the best leadership skills," T.K. explained some more. He looked at the two other teenagers in the room with him. "I don't think he does a good job at leading us."

"You've got a point, and I'd rather see you as the leader, you have better leadership skills," Yolei agreed.

"I think we should just drop the whole leadership thing and let everyone do their own thing and if someone wants to join in then let them," Cody suggested. The other two nodded as he spoke, taking in everything he suggested. Cody may have only been fourteen, but he sure had a lot of knowledge packed in his brain.

"I agree, but Davis needs to learn that he can't control everyone and everything they do, it's just not right," T.K. stated as he looked at the screen-saver on the computer next to him.

"How about we all just drop this and go get some ice cream," Yolei suggested. She gave them both a grin.

"I'm up for it," T.K. agreed. They both looked at Cody.

"I'm not supposed to be eating junk food, I'm trying to keep my health up,"Cody stated. He looked at them both seriously.

"Oh, come on, one little ice cream cone won't hurt," Yolei said. "Besides, it's a really hot day."

"Yolei, it's almost seven in the afternoon," T.K. said. She looked at him sharply.

"Yeah, so? The evenings are hot, it's summer for crying out loud," she said.

"Well, I'll go, I guess, it can't hurt too much," Cody finally agreed.

-----------------------------------------------

"Man, Kari, you've been ignoring me this whole time," Davis complained.

"No, Davis, I haven't, you're just complaining too much," she bluntly stated.

"I have not, I don't complain, thank you," Davis sarcastically remarked. Kari looked at him and laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"The look on your face," Kari vaguely said.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It was just so funny," she replied. She looked at him again and stopped laughing. He gave her a puzzled look and she just shrugged it off.

"Man,whatever," Davis said. He went back to watching the game.

-----------------------------------------------

"Doesn't Davis normally work here?" T.K. asked as they bought ice cream cones.

"Yeah, I think so," Yolei replied. "I don't pay much attention these days, I've got my own job to worry about."

"I need to get a job," T.K. glumly said.

"Oh, it's not nearly as fun as being unemployed, but the money is nice to have," Yolei explained. "I like having my own money, to spend on whatever I want!"

"I bet the responsibility is a bit tough, I don't need that on me right now," Cody stated. He had been mostly quiet the whole time. So his sudden speech surprised T.K. and Yolei both.

"It's not so bad after you get used to it, but then again, I do work at my family's store, but hey, what do I know? I work for my family's business and not someone else's," Yolei joked. No one thought it was funny though.

"Thanks for the insight, Yolei, but I'll get a job soon," T.K. said.

"If you say so," Yolei replied. It seemed like she always wanted to get the last word in, before anyone else stole her spotlight. She always did this, even more now that people were starting to pay less attention to her, since she was becoming an adult. But it wasn't all her fault, she was in a house with a bunch of older siblings, so she always had to have the spotlight.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys," Ken said as he approached Davis and Kari. "Where's the others?"

"Well you see..." Davis trailed off.

"Davis and T.K. got into another argument," Kari finished for him.

"Oh," Ken said. He wiped sweet from his brow.

"So, Ken, you wanna come with us to go get some ice cream?" Davis asked.

"We're getting ice cream?" Kari asked. That had taken her a little bit by surprise.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead, I have to go home and work on my history project," Ken replied.

"If you say so," Davis said. He and Kari walked away from Ken. Kari turned around and waved good-bye and Ken waved back.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Yolei!" Davis shouted as he and Kari walked down the street. Yolei, Cody, and T.K. were finishing their ice cream as they approached.

"Hey, Davis!" Yolei sarcastically shouted.

"You don't have to be so mean," Davis stated as he and Kari sat next Cody on the two benches everyone was setting on.

"How was the game?" T.K. asked.

"Ask Kari, she paid attention the whole time," Davis said. He pointed to Kari and sat back into the bench.

"It was great, Ken's team won by four points," Kari stated. She looked at T.K. and grin.

"It would've been eight if I was playing," Davis stated. Everyone except Yolei looked at him, she was too busy staring at a guy.

"Davis, don't fool yourself," T.K. joked.

"Who said I was fooling myself, T.K.?" Davis sat up quickly and glared at T.K.

"At least he gets his name right now," Cody joked.

"I was only joking, you've got to learn not to take everything so seriously," T.K. replied.

"I don't need you telling me how to live my life," Davis retaliated.

"Someone has to, because you're too reckless!" T.K. insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked. Everyone, except Yolei, froze. Then they busted out laughing. Davis got confused and then blushed.

"What's so funny? I missed it!" Yolei shouted. She finally turned away from the guy and was now staring awkwardly at the group of laughing teenagers and Davis embarrassed.

"Come on, Kari," Davis said. He pulled the laughing girl's arm and took her with him inside the ice cream shop.

"Gosh, what a sore loser," Cody said.

"I missed it! What happened?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing," T.K. told her. She looked at him a bit puzzled, but then just smiled to shrug it off.

-----------------------------------------------

"T.K. has got some nerve, calling me reckless, I'm not reckless, I don't even know what reckless means!" Davis exclaimed. He looked Kari, who was ignoring him by looking at the menu of different ice cream products and flavors. "Kari?"

"Hold on, Davis, I'm about to order," Kari shrugged him off.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Davis asked himself.

"Hold on, Davis!" Kari exclaimed. The truth was, Kari was getting tired of Davis, he drug her everywhere he went and always complained once they got there. IT wasn't that she didn't like him, he just complained way too much..

"I'd like the vanilla and chocolate swirl, please," Kari said as she placed her order. The man behind the counter handed her ice cream after making it. She took and looked at Davis.

"It's your turn," she said. Davis took the advantage and started talking to the guy behind the counter.

"Do I work tomorrow?" Davis asked.

Kari completely zoned out when she looked out the doors. Her friends were outside laughing on the benches. She started to think about how much she truly had missed due to Davis' greediness. She never got to hang out with them anymore. Davis would always drag her everywhere he went, it was like he was self-conscious about something.

"Kari?" Davis asked. Kari snapped out of her mind and looked at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Good, now let's go," Davis grabbed her arm again and they walked out of the establishment.

"Hey, look, there they are now," T.K. stated. The three outside laughed, leaving Davis and Kari to wonder.

"What's going on?" Kari asked helplessly.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out here?" Davis exclaimed. He made a fist with the hand that wasn't holding the ice cream. Everyone looked at him.

"It's nothing ,really," Yolei said. T.K. and Cody stopped laughing. Kari and Davis looked at T.K., Yolei, and Cody. While the three looked back at Kari and Davis.

"Let's go, Kari," Davis arrogantly demanded. He grabbed her arm pulling her away. The ice cream fell from her cone and landed on the sidewalk. She looked down at it as he pulled her away. The rest watched Davis drag Kari away. They all had a sense of pity for her.


	2. The After Party

**Author Notes:** here is chapter 2 to my newest story, hope you like it. :)

**WARNING:** This chapter contains under-age drinking, I do **NOT** encourage under-age drinking... so don't do it!

**Clashing: Lovers and Fighters**

**Part 1: What's Going On**

**Chapter 2: The After Party**

"This place is always so clean, what is your secret?" Yolei asked. She looked at Kari with eyes of hope.

"I just keep cleaned up," Kari replied.

"I wish I could do this to my room," Yolei stated. She looked at Kari's clean room in amazement and part jealousy.

"It's simple, all you got to do is put back anything you get out, and always keep organized," Kari explained. She sat down in front of her computer as Yolei sat down on her bed.

"I got an idea!" Yolei exclaimed. She stood up faster than she sat down. Kari turned in the computer chair and looked at the excited girl with a puzzled expression.

"You can help me clean my room," Yolei said. Kari looked at her and gave a same giggle. "What?"

"I could help, but wouldn't it just get messy again?" Kari asked. Yolei sighed and drooped her.

"You're right, it's practically hopeless," Yolei said. She sat back down. Kari rolled the chair over to the girl on her bed .

"Don't say that," Kari began, "Nothing is ever hopeless, believe me, I should know."

"You're right, but I can't be as organized as you," Yolei stated.

"You don't have to be organized, you're great with computers and you're a great friend," Kari complimented. She smiled at Yolei.

"I'm not _that_ great with computers, but I do know my stuff," Yolei stated. She smiled back at Kari.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, Matt," T.K. greeted as he opened the door. Matt looked at him and smiled. Matt, unlike everyone else, didn't go to college. He decided he'd just stay at back and play with his band. No one seemed to mind except their mom.

"I got a question," Matt said as he stepped through the door.

"Sure," T.K. replied.

"Ya see, there's this party..." he began, "It's to celebrate our biggest sell of tickets yet. The party is tomorrow night after the concert."

"And what else?" T.K. asked. He had no clue why Matt was even telling him this.

"I want you to come, since you did buy tickets and you're my lil bro," Matt stated. He gave a nervous smile and then eased up a bit.

"What is tomorrow?" T.K. asked.

"It's Saturday," Matt answered.

"I don't have anything planned..." T.K. though aloud.

"Then you can come?" Matt asked.

"Sure," T.K. replied. They both smiled.

"So... got anything to eat?" Matt asked.

"I knew there was another motive behind you coming over here," T.K. said. They both laughed about it.

--------------------------------------

"I don't know, T.K." Kari said. She looked at T.K. a little puzzled.

"I don't want to go alone, and I know there's going to be a lot of people I don't know there," T.K. explained. He never begged for anything but this one time he was. He had never been to a true party with people that weren't part of the Digidestined.

"T.K., what if there's drinking and other things?" Kari asked.

"We don't have to drink or anything ,we can just hang out," T.K. stated. He gave her an irresistible grin.

"Okay," she finally agreed after a few minutes of debating.

"Great, it'll be at Matt's place at eight tomorrow night, plus," he said as he held up the concert tickets, "I need someone else to go with me."

"Okay," the girl chimed.

--------------------------------------

"What are you doing tonight?" Davis asked. He was on the phone with Kari and was twirling the phone cord around his finger.

"I have, um, plans," she said. She didn't want to invite Davis, he could possibly crash the entire party.

"Oh, what kinda plans?" he asked. He had to know, if Kari was going to be there, then he wanted to be there too.

"Just plans with someone," Kari vaguely said.

"Plans with who?" Davis asked. He was getting a bit nervous.

"No one too special," Kari said. She tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. She didn't want him to know anything about T.K.'s and her plans, she knew he'd get jealous.

"No, who is it?" Davis persisted.

"It's no one, really," Kari lied.

"Kari, tell me, please?" Davis began to plea.

"T.K." she said quickly, hoping he didn't hear it.

"T.K.?!" Davis exclaimed. "You can't go out with _him_! What are you going to do anyways?"

"We're going to a concert," Kari said. She didn't want to tell him about the after party.

"Then, why can't I go?" he asked.

"Because, he only has two tickets," she said.

"Oh, the tickets are _his_," Davis said.

"Davis, don't be so stubborn, T.K. is a great guy, you just need to be less..." she paused, "Obnoxious."

"What? I'm not obnoxious!" Davis defended.

"You are to him," Kari explained.

"Well that's his problem," Davis said. He looked at the cord tangled around his finger while he spoke.

"Don't be so rude about him," Kari said.

"Hey, I have to go," Davis lied. The conversation was making him uncomfortable.

"Okay..." Kari was cut off by the sound of Davis hanging up. "Bye."

--------------------------------------

"This concert is great!" Kari yelled over the screaming fans and music.

"What?" T.K. yelled back. He couldn't hear from the screaming fans and music.

"I said 'This concert is great!' don't you think so?" Kari asked. She yelled back as well.

"Yeah!" T.K. yelled. They had second row seats and were almost right in front of Matt. He had looked at them several times. They just simply yelled and cheered him on.

--------------------------------------

"So, where are we going?" Kari asked.

"I have to change, I got all sweaty in that concert," T.K. said.

"Oh," Kari said. She looked at him as they walked down the street. "Davis called me earlier."

"What'd he want?" T.K. asked calmly.

"He wanted to do something tonight, but after I told him I was hanging out with you, he just hung up on me and I haven't heard from him since," she explained. She walked a little bit behind T.K. as they walked back to T.K.'s apartment.

"You didn't tell him about the... you know," T.K. asked. He turned his head and looked at the girl walking behind him.

"No," Kari replied.

"Okay," T.K. said. He turned his head back to watching where he was stepping.

--------------------------------------

"T.K., where are you?" Matt asked himself as he looked at his watch. It was already nine, and the people were starting to get a bit tipsy, and there were a bunch of people making out in the corners and on the couches.

There was a knock on the door. Matt quickly rushed to it in hopes it was T.K. He opened the door.

--------------------------------------

"T.K.! We're late!" Kari said. The two ran down the street. T.K. had taken longer than expected in the shower and now they were running an hour late.

"I know! I hope Matt doesn't kill me, he really wanted me to be there," T.K. stated. He picked up his pace.

--------------------------------------

"Mimi?" Matt asked. There, in the door stood Mimi. She tossed her hair back a little and smiled.

"Hey, Matt, am I late?" she asked.

"Only by an hour, but, I didn't invite you," Matt stated.

"Oh? Is this invite only?" she asked.

"Oh, of course not, we're like, friends, so you can come in if you want," Matt said. Mimi stepped inside and looked at the people in the corners and couches.

"What a party!" she exclaimed with joy.

'T.K... where are you?' Matt thought to himself.

There was another knock on the door as Matt was attempting to make his way through the crowd. He turned around to go answer it again. He opened the door again.

--------------------------------------

"We're here!" T.K. exclaimed as they stood in front of the building. "Now, we only have to make it to the fifth story."

"Are we taking the stairs?" Kari asked.

"I don't think so, I think the elevator is working again," T.K. said. He looked at her. He was out of breath, as well as she was.

"Then let's go," she said. They took off in a quick walk and boarded the elevator. They clicked on the fifth floor button. It took them there and they got off the elevator and walked up to Matt's door. They knocked loudly as they could hear the hard music on the other side. The door opened quickly.

"T.K., where have you been?" Matt asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Long story," T.K. replied. He and Kari walked in and joined the rest of the people.

--------------------------------------

"What do you mean?!" Davis exclaimed.

"there's a party at Matt's house, so it would seem likely that T.K. and Kari went there," Yolei explained.

"And she didn't invite me?" he asked.

"Hey! She didn't invite me either!" Yolei said. She glared at Davis.

"Well, I'm going over there," Davis said. He walked out of Yolei's apartment and down the street.

--------------------------------------

"And that's why we were late," T.K. finished explained.

"Great, story," Matt said. They were at the kitchen counter. It was the four of them; T.K., Matt, Kari, and Mimi. They all talked.

"I'm thirsty," T.K. stated.

"Oh, there's two punch bowls over there, one has alcohol in it, and the other is just plain," Matt explained. "Just don't get them confused."

"Okay," T.K. said. He pulled Kari over with him, as she had stated earlier that she was thirsty too.

"which do you think it is?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know, as Matt," Kari said. T.K. looked over at Matt.

"Which one is which?" T.K. called.

"The left one is plain, I think," Matt said.

"Okay," T.K. said. They poured the punch into the plastic cups and drank from them. T.K. quickly drank his and got another, as well as Kari. They stood by the punch bowl and drank their beverages.

--------------------------------------

"Why wouldn't she invite me?" Davis asked himself as he walked toward Matt's apartment. "What did I do wrong to her?"

Davis looked up as he saw a couple walking in the night. They were really close together, and didn't seem very sober, as they were stumbling a bit.

"That was a great party," one of them stated. "Too bad we had to leave so early."

"I know, I wish we could've stayed later," the other replied. They walked past Davis and he new where they had to have came from. He wasn't sure, but he was almost positive.

'I have to get there!' Davis thought to himself. He quickened his pace.

--------------------------------------

"Man, this punch is great," T.K. stated as he drank his fifth cup.

"I know!" Kari agreed. She gulped down a sixth cup full and smiled at him.

"Kari!" a voice said. They both turned and saw Davis angrily approaching them.

"Hey, Davis," Kari slurred.

Davis walked up to her and looked at her puzzled. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No, that's the one with the alcohol in it," T.K. said. He pointed to the other punch bowl at the other end of the table. Davis looked at him with an even more puzzled look.

"Have some!" Kari offered. She poured him a cup of it, but spilled some from being a bit shaky. "Sorry, I'm a bit shaky."

Davis didn't even reply. He smelt it and shrugged. He was rather thirsty from the summer walk over there. He took a big gulp of it and then got a taste for it. He took another, and another.

"I know!" Matt exclaimed. He was rather tipsy himself. He was talking to Mimi, who had been sober the whole time.

"Is he okay?" Davis asked. He looked from Matt to T.K. and Kari.

"Oh yeah, he's fine," T.K. said. He poured his sixth cup of punch.

"I have to pee!" Kari exclaimed. She took off in a sprint down the hall, and ran into the wall.

"I don't know about her," Davis stated. He laughed and so did T.K. Davis poured himself another cup of punch, and drank it. He looked at T.K. and smiled. That was something he hadn't done in awhile.

"I'm so thirsty!" T.K. exclaimed. He poured another drink and drank it. "Much better."

Davis laughed at him. They laughed together for awhile, or at least until Kari came back.

"What's so funny?" she asked. She looked at them and poured herself another drink. "This punch is _really_ good!"

"Tell me about it!" Davis said. He poured another drink and drank it fast, soon pouring another.

"I don't want this night to ever end," T.K. stated.

"I don't want to stop drinking this punch!" Kari stated. The three of them laughed at once.

"Would you look at them?" Davis said. He stared at a guy and girl on a chair in the living room. "Makes me feel lonely."

"I wish someone would kiss me like that," T.K. said. He gave a little laugh and then looked at Davis and Kari. They stared at the couple. Davis then turned his attention to T.K. He felt an urge and acted upon it. His lips quickly pressed against T.K.'s. His tongue slipped into the other boy's mouth.

"Oh My God!" Kari exclaimed. She watched the two make out in front of her. Her exclamation made Matt look at her then look at the two boys.

"Get away from him!" Matt exclaimed. He ran over and pulled Davis away from T.K. Davis stared at him blankly as if he din nothing to offend anyone.

"It's okay, Matt," T.K. assured. He walked over Davis and put his lips on the boy's. Matt jumped back and stared at them like they had both lost their minds.

"Um, they are either really drunk, or are both gay, or what do I know? It could be both," Mimi stated. Matt glared at her and then at the boys. He lost his motive and walked back over to Mimi. He didn't know why he had given up so easily.

"I don't know," Matt said. He looked at Kari, who still had her hands over her mouth as she watched Davis and T.K. Matt ignored the boys and looked at Mimi. He smiled at her and hugged her.

Davis grabbed T.K. and drug him over to the couch. They still kissed passionately as they did so. They sat down on the couch and Davis' hand went up T.K. shirt as he felt the boy's chest. T.K. took hardly any notice to it but he still felt it. They both had the whole world closed off to them as they made out of Matt's couch.

--------------------------------------

Kari sat in a chair at the kitchen table as her eyes opened. The morning sun was drifting through the big windows next to the front door. They hit her eyes as her head was pounding from a killer headache. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. They burned because she hadn't had much sleep the night before.

She looked at T.K. and Davis still on Matt's couch. Davis held T.K. in his arms as they both slept. Kari was still surprised by what they had done the previous night. It was all a big blur to her though, she wasn't quite sure what had happened completely. She looked at the bottles lit up by the morning sunlight. It didn't quite make sense, she had drank from the nonalcoholic punch bowl, so why did she have a hangover?

She gathered fixed her clothes and make-up and left, leaving T.K. and Davis behind. She didn't want to, but she knew her mom would wonder where she was and she would have a lot of explaining o do. She knew she'd probably get grounded if she told the truth, so she'd have to come up with a good lie, but not one that would seem completely unrealistic.

--------------------------------------

Davis opened his eyes. The bright sunlit room made him wince a bit. He felt something lying next to him and he looked over. He saw T.K. lying there. It took him by complete surprise and he jumped up. T.K. fell into the floor and instantly woke up.

"What the hell!?" Davis exclaimed.

"Huh?" T.K. asked through squinted eyes. He was just about as confused as he had ever been.

"Why were you lying on me?" Davis asked, still having his voice raised.

"I wasn't lying on... oh no!" T.K. exclaimed. He looked at Davis, then at the three people passed out on the floor and chair. He had a bit of a flashback from the previous night.

"What?" Davis asked innocently. He looked at the boy on the floor checking his clothes.

"I have to go," T.K. said,. He got off the floor and ran out the door. The morning sun hit his eyes as he ran down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. He had a sudden, and small, recollection of the night before. He had made out with Davis! He didn't remember much, but he did remember that part. He ran as fast as he could back to his home.

--------------------------------------

Davis looked at the door that was cracked open. T.K. just took off running, leaving him there with a bunch of passed out people. He didn't understand why T.K. was in such a hurry, but he may not have been planning to stay the night. Davis' parents didn't really care either Davis came home for a night or not. They had their own preoccupations to worry about. Besides, Davis wasn't one to be home on time, or at school on time.

He thought that there was no reason to just stay there, so he walked out the door and took the elevator down. He saw T.K. running down the street. He was rather far down there, not like he really cared. He needed to get home and take a shower anyways.


End file.
